seelenwandlerfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Stärkung - Boosting your Gear
Deutsch Schärfen (Boosting) der Gegenstände Alle Gegenstände in Revelation Online, mit Ausnahme von Brakteaten und Amuletten, können von Schmieden mit Hilfe von Schleifsteinen verbessert werden. Es gibt insgesamt 16 Stufen des Schärfens — je höher das Level des Gegenstandes ist, desto mehr Stufen sind verfügbar. Jede von ihnen erhöht die Gegenstandsattribute um ein paar Prozent innerhalb eines bestimmten Bereichs (zum Beispiel 2%-5%) Die Chance für eine erfolgreiche Verbesserung hängt von der Menge der investierten Ressourcen ab und kann bis zu 100% betragen. Nichtsdestotrotz bleibt das Ergebnis des Schärfens zufällig. Jede Verbesserungsstufe kann wiederholt werden, um ein besseres Resultat zu erzielen. Die Anzahl dieser Versuche ist unbegrenzt. Übertragung des Upgrades Falls euer Charakter seine Ausrüstung wechseln muss und ihr das erzielte Upgrade-Level nicht verlieren möchtet, könnt ihr das Upgrade auf den neuen Gegenstand übertragen. Um dies zu tun, müsst ihr einige Ressourcen sammeln und eine Rüstkammer finden. Ihr brauchst Ressourcen, damit die Übertragung keine Verluste mit sich bringt. Falls ihr dies nicht tun möchtet, werdet ihr bei der Übertragung eine Upgrade-Stufe verlieren. Wird ein Upgrade von einem stärkeren auf einen schwächeren Gegenstand übertragen, könnt ihr seine Stufe beibehalten. Die Upgrades kann man zwischen verschiedenen Arten von Gegenständen übertragen. Zum Beispiel von Waffen auf Rüstung. Erwachende Gegenstände In Revelation Online kann jedes Element der Ausrüstung „geweckt“ werden: seine Attribute wachsen, während euer Charakter es trägt und Monster tötet. Es gibt 16 Stufen der Erweckung. Zusätzliche zufällige Attribute gibt es auf Level 5, 9 und 13. Die Farbe des Attributes entspricht der Bonusstärke (vom niedrigsten zum höchsten - grün, blau, violett und gold). Im Gegensatz zum Schärfen findet die Erwachung automatisch statt. Indem ihr spezielle Ressourcen sammelt, könnt ihr bis zu drei zusätzlichen Attribute für das erwachte Element der Ausrüstung aktivieren. Für eine extra Gebühr könnt ihr bei einem speziellen NPC ein viertes Attribut freischalten. Edelsteine Mit Hilfe von speziellem NPC könnt ihr in Gegenständen Slots für Edelsteine erschaffen. 1-2 reguläre Slots für PvP- und PvE-Steine (das Ergebnis ist zufällig) plus ein extra Slot erfordert die Verwendung von speziellen Ressourcen. Nach Wunsch können die Steine entfernt werden. 4 gleiche Steine können gegen einen Stein höherer Qualität ausgetauschten werden. Neben gewöhnlichen Edelsteinen gibt es Runensteine, die nur in Brakteaten eingesetzt werden. English Sharpening (Boosting) Items All items in Revelation Online, apart from bracteates and amulets, can be upgraded at the blacksmiths with sharpening stones. There are a total of 16 sharpening levels — the higher the item level the more levels available to it. Each one boosts item stats by several percent within a specified range (for example, 2%-5%). The chances of successful improvement depends on the amount of resources invested and it can be brought to 100%. But the result of the sharpening remains random. Each upgrade level can be attempted again to obtain a better result. Repeat attempts are carried out separately for each level an unlimited number of times. Upgrade Transfer If your character needs to change their gear and you are reluctant to lose the upgrade level already obtained you can transfer the upgrade to the new item. To do this you will need to collect a number of resources and find an armory. You need resources to transfer the upgrade without any losses. If you do not want to spend, one upgrade level will be lost during the transfer. If you transfer an upgrade from a stronger item to a weaker one, it will be free to keep the level. You can transfer the upgrades between different types of items. For example, from weapons to armor. Awakening Items In Revelation Online any item of a hero's battle gear can be awakened: stats gradually grow when the character wearing the gear kills monsters. There are 16 item awakening levels. Random extra stats appear at levels 5, 9 and 13. The color the stat is highlighted in corresponds to the strength of the bonus they provide (from lowest to highest - green, blue, violet and gold). In contrast to sharpening, awakening occurs automatically. By collecting special resources, you can activate up to three extra stats for the awakened item of gear. You can unlock a fourth stat for a separate fee from a special NPC. Precious Stones With the help of a special NPC you can create slots in items for precious stones. 1-2 regular slots for PvP and PvE stones (result is randomly determined) and 1 extra, which requires the use of a special resource). Stones can be taken back out if you want. 4 of the same stones can be joined into one higher quality stone. As well as regular precious stones there are rune stones, which are only inserted into bracteates.